


[podfic] zombies, of course

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, blake sibling feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was the one to protest at first, when Jasper used the last bit of battery on his Galaxy to Google the nearest gun store, a few blocks away on the corner of Brentwood, right by the interstate.</p><p>"They’re people,” she’d said, and the part of Bellamy’s heart that was still operating normally throbbed at the look on her face. “They’re just—they’re sick, we can’t just shoot them like they’re—”</p><p>"Animals?" Bellamy said, because someone had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] zombies, of course

**Author's Note:**

> for trope bingo (zombie apocalypse), because i have fallen headfirst into the 100 and it doesn't look like i'm getting out any time soon. also, because apparently you can't link to just chapters in the inspired works bit, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1941762/chapters/4195395) is the specific fic this is a podfic of.

  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/zombies-of-course)  
mp3 / 13:35 / 13MB


End file.
